No Longer Three
by MissUnderstood07
Summary: I used to be a triplet. I say used to because I'm not anymore.' Remus hid a big secret from his friends. What happens when the Marauders find out about Emma and Keely?JamesLily,  SiriusOC, RemusOC Rating is a precaution.
1. I Used To Be A Triplet

I used to be a triplet. I say used to be, because I'm not anymore. One is dead, one is gone, and one is me. There was me, Remus John, and my two sisters, Emma Joelle and Keely Jane. We were inseparable, even though I was a boy and they were girls. Kids used to make fun of me, even before my lycranthopy, because I hung out with two girls.

Keely and Emma stuck by me after I was bitten. When the rest of our village shunned us, and even my parents became slightly ashamed, my sisters didn't. Emma had told me, 'Look, Remus. Greyback was out for revenge. It could have been Keely or me he targeted. This just shows that God chose the strongest of us. We're not ashamed of you. We're proud."

At six, I hadn't really understood, but Emma had been unnaturally deep for a child. Even my Mum and Dad had trouble understanding her sometimes. My Dad's sister, Aunt Jane, suspected that Emma was a Seer. Mum and Dad would just laugh it off though. Mum was a muggle, and Dad was a Squib, so neither was very comfortable with magic. That made my condition even harder.

Emma predicted the tragedy two weeks before it happened. I can remember it clearly, seeing as how I was the only one there. Keely was out getting a new pair of shoes with Mum and Dad was at work. Emma and I were playing in the backyard together. It was tag, and I was it.

_Emma was shorter than me, by a lot, but she was still quite fast. And she was very good at creating obstacles for me to dodge, like running between tress. I had been chasing her for almost ten minutes when she stopped right in her tracks, and I ran right into her, knocking her to the ground._

_" Got you!" I had exclaimed, getting off her and helping her up. Emma didn't accept my hand though, and began speaking, in a scratchy voice very much not her own. " Tragedy will strike the wolfin family. Ties will be broken, family will be lost, and worlds will be destroyed…"_

_Emma had fallen out of her trance then, but I was freaked out. I was even more freaked out when Emma asked what was wrong. I just stammered nothing and let it go, figuring it was a joke or something, though jokes were more of Keely's forte._

Two weeks later, the tragedy struck, and my life was changed forever. I used to be a triplet. I'm not anymore.

AN: This is just a really short prologue. I'd appreciate reviews. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Thanks for reading. ;-)


	2. Early Morning Running

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

I got up early and went out for my morning run. Summers in Sleepy Village were cold, even in July, and I was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. The sun was just beginning to rise, and some parts of my road were still dark. It was slightly spooky, but I continued running.

My entire neighborhood, stretched over the western half of Sleepy Village, was completely deserted, most choosing to sleep in on a Saturday during the summer. I shivered slightly in the cold morning, wishing I'd brought my jacket with me.

I saw a dog pass by– big, with shaggy black fur –and thought immediately of Sirius. He was trapped up in Grimmauld Place with his blood purist family and had to feel utterly alone. James wasn't able to have us over because there was 'a guest' at his home. Lord knows what James meant by that. Peter was in France for the summer, so his house wasn't an option. And, well, with me…

James, Sirius, and Peter all knew that my mother was on the loopy side. I'd told them that it was my father's abandonment of us that drove her to be the way she was. In truth, it was her craziness that drove my father to abandon us. But if my friends knew that, they'd want to know why she really was crazy. And I'd have to explain…

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and I realized I'd stopped running. I started again and turned onto Franklin Drive, letting my thoughts roam. I thought about Hogwarts, and my classes, and Qudditch, and the Marauders.

The Marauders had to be the best friends that a guy could ask for. There was James Potter, their unsaid leader. He was a big joker and focused more on Qudditch and girls than schoolwork, but when it came to friendship and loyalty, James was always there.

Then there was Sirius Black, James's partner in crime and the heartthrob of the school. He messed with girls hearts and was even less mature than James. But Sirius came from a Slytherin family, and he despised them. Sirius was loyal to Gryffindor, and especially to the Marauders.

Then, there was Peter Pettigrew. It was hard to describe Peter's position in the Marauders, but we wouldn't be us without him. He was very clumsy and not very great at talking to girls, preferring to spend his time playing chess. Once a week, he would sneak down to the kitchens and help the house-elves bake, as he was an amazing chef. Peter was also very loyal to the Marauders.

Peter, James, and Sirius learned of my secret in second year. They didn't shun me, as I had feared they would. Instead, they did something much better. They became Animagi. They managed to do it last year, as fourth years. James became a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. I couldn't believe that they would do something like that for me, and that night, I was in tears of joy, and sadness, for it reminded me of something someone had once told me.

'_Look, Remus. Greyback was out for revenge. It could have been Keely or me he targeted. This just shows that God chose the strongest of us. We're not ashamed of you. We're proud."_

_JAMES'S POV_

I stared regretfully out the window. I hated lying to my friends, but I couldn't let them come over, and I couldn't tell them why. My Mum smiled at me from the parlor couch, where she was reading a new book by her favorite author, Norman Davis.

" James, honey, why don't you go take a walk?" she suggested. I shrugged and got up. " Sure. I'll be back later." " I'm sorry about this, honey," my Mum said. " But we have to help her." " I know," I said. " When do you think she'll wake up?" " Soon, hopefully," my Mum replied. " Now, go. Be back in time for dinner. Your father is having one of his associates over."

I nodded and grabbed a jacket on the way out of the house. I stood on the porch for a moment, staring down the long drive that led to Godric's Hollow. Potter Manor was located up on Godric's Hill, overlooking Godric's Hollow.

I began running down the drive. Running was as close as I could get to flying when I wasn't at Hogwarts, and I enjoyed it a lot. My Dad and I went running a lot together. Not lately though, as he was so busy and I was at Hogwarts most of the year.

Finally, I reached the road and turned off, heading into Godric's Hollow's main square. It was a busy little village filled with hectic shoppers, squealing children, and gossiping old women. I ran past rows of little shops, twisting and turning to avoid hitting passersby. It was a Saturday, so even at seven o'clock, the little market village was packed with people.

It might have sounded weird that my mother had told me to be back in time for dinner, but it wasn't really. I could spend hours running, sometimes stopping to think and relax. Once, I'd spent thirteen hours on a run. My parents almost called the muggle authorities,

It had been a pretty stupid thing to do. Times were dangerous, for wizard or muggle. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacking every day, it was hard to be safe anywhere, and running alone wasn't a smart thing to do. It surprised me that my Mum had suggested I run.

Soon, I was making my way out of the village and into the countryside, running alongside a large farm, surrounded by a white picket fence. There were horses grazing, and a gravel drive led to a large white farmhouse set far back from the road.

I continued running, as far and fast as possible. I knew I should turn around, but I didn't want to. It was easier to run. It was easier to feel free.

PETER'S POV

France was fun. It was very fun. My parents had their own things to do, so I was free to roam the City Of Lights. Why I chose six in the morning was beyond me, but I did. So, I, Peter Patrick Pettigrew, was out running at six a.m. in the middle of Paris.

I had been running a lot lately. In an attempt to lose some weight, I was trying to exercise more and eat less. Hogwarts would be very surprised when I returned in September. James, Sirius, and Remus would be proud, too. Not that they hadn't cared about me when I was chubby.

The streets of Paris weren't deserted at six o'clock, but that was to be expected. It was Paris, for Merlin's sakes. Some people were just now finished partying and returning to their hotels. That was what I loved about Paris. It was spontaneous.

I wasn't quite sure where I was going (more spontaneity). Maybe I would go to Alergrio Drive, the Paris equivalent of Diagon Alley. My parents had taken me there once, to show me where it was, before becoming obsessed with their own wants. Or I should go to the Lourve? The Eiffel Tower? Notre Dame? I wasn't even sure they were open this early. I hadn't been in Paris that long.

I was planning on going to Disneyland Paris while I was in France, but not today. Today was another day of just inhaling Paris.

SIRIUS'S POV

It was way to early, I thought, groaning with a mix of exhaustion and pain. I was sore all over, hurt after repeated beatings. I continued running down the road, hoping to get to Godric's Hollow soon. Sure, it was four in the morning. But Olivia, Marc, and James Potter rarely turned anyone away, no matter who it was. And since it was me…

I smiled, remembering how it had felt when Olivia had treated me like a son. Walburga Black was no Death Eater, but she was also by no means nice. When Olivia had taken me in for half the summer last year, I had felt loved for a moment. Sure, I knew the Marauders were my brothers. But to have a 'mother' was a nice change of pace from the usual slap I got from Walburga.

Yes, I am now calling her Walburga. She is no longer my mother. Nor is Orion Black my father. They disowned me. I am now no longer a part of the Black family, though legally, I was still the heir to the Black fortune. 'Oh joy,' I had to smirk inwardly. ' Such an honor.'

I, Sirius Black, was now a free man. I was no longer bound to the horrific family I'd been born into. I was just… me. It was a refreshing feeling, to no longer be chained. I could finally stretch out, try new things, muggle things, such as…

Motorcycles. Maybe I would get a motorcycle. Of course, Olivia would freak out if I ever got on one, let alone owned one myself. I felt a sort of tingling (maybe it was pride?) at thinking about someone who would worry about something like that. Walburga and Orion certainly wouldn't have.

Most of Hogwarts thinks I'm immature. I don't think I am. I just enjoy jokes. Jokes and pranking and laughing… they're all my ways of escaping. Like James with Qudditch, or running. Oh course, I was the only Marauder who knew about James's love of running, and I only knew because I'd heard Olivia asking Marc why he and James never ran together anymore.

I continued down the road, running as quickly as possible through the pain. Orion was never usually this bad. The occasional smack, yeah, but never had he been like this. At least this would be the last beating I would get from him or Walburga. The only reason I had stayed was for Regulus, and… well… It was too late for him.

The horror that had filled me last night when Regulus came to talk to me was like none I'd ever felt. He… He… He had joined them. Regulus Black had joined the Death Eaters. And I'd exploded.

_" You… You… You… You promised!" I exclaimed, horrorstruck. " You promised you wouldn't join. You promised you'd go to Dumbledore…" " I know, Sirius!" Regulus exclaimed " I know. And I broke my promise. Happy? I broke my promise." " No, I'm not happy!" I replied. " Regulus, this can get you killed. Or worse. Do you know what you've done to yourself? Do you know what you've done to your future?"_

_Regulus turned and looked me straight in the eyes. That was the moment that I realized my brother wasn't the same little boy he'd been. He was fourteen, fifteen in September, and he had made his own decision. Regulus replied, " Yeah, Sirius. I know," before walking out._

I couldn't summon the courage to tell Dumbledore, who needed to know. Regulus, despite his flaws, was my little brother. I couldn't betray him like that, however wrong his actions were. Looking overhead at the still dark sky, I knew I needed to find James, and quickly.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review. How was it? I'd like to thank Jazz E. Roisin and Lilly Tiger for reviewing Chapter 1. I realize I'm not a terrific writer, but this is only my first story and I'd like suggestions on how to improve. Thanks!**


	3. The Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Keely, Emma, Avril, and Mrs. Lupin. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Remus's POV:

I was returning to my house from my run when I heard, " HEY REMUS!" I turned to see my next-door neighbor, Lily Evans, waving from her porch. She was still in her pajamas, blue with yellow ducks, and her bright red hair was thrown messily into a bun. I covered a laugh and waved back.

" Morning, Lily!" I called back. Lily replied, " Morning! Come over a moment!" I held in a groan and walked up her walk. " Yeah, Lil?" I asked. Lily stuck her tongue out at the nickname and said, " Think you and your mum can make it over for dinner?"

I internally groaned again. It was about that time of year. Mum was more out of it than usual. Lily must have forgotten. Yeah, Lily knew. Everyone in Sleepy Village knew. Lily had moved in about a month after it. Our old next-door neighbors, The Winstons, hadn't waited a day to put their house on the market.

Lily had been there when my Dad finally had enough of it. She had helped me through it and we had both been ecstatic when she was accepted to Hogwarts with me. We had kind of drifted apart at Hogwarts, but had remained friends.

" Lils, you know my mum isn't up for anything this time of year," I said. " I wish we could, but…" " I understand," Lily said. " I'll tell you what. Why don't I bring over some food and you and I could hang out. Like old times."

" Is that okay with your parents?" I asked. Lily shrugged. " They're so busy with Tuna's wedding that they probably won't even notice." Petunia, not so fondly known as Tuna, was Lily's older sister. She was twenty and getting married to a large oaf of a man, Vernon Dursley. Petunia resented Lily being a witch and reminded her of it constantly.

" If you're sure," Remus said. Lily stated matter of factly, " Of course I'm sure. Now, I'll be over around six. Vernon is coming over, so Tuna will be glad to get me out of the house." " That sounds good," Remus said. " I'll see you later." " Definitely," Lily said, going back into the house.

* * *

James's POV:

I was heading back to the house when I heard someone come running up behind me, panting. I turned and asked, " Sirius?" My best friend, Sirius Black, looked up at the sound of my voice. " Prongs?" he asked. I ran over to embrace him and realized he was bleeding.

" What the hell happened Sirius?" I asked. Sirius said, " I did it, James. I finally ran away." I said, " Congrats, brother. Now come on. You need some medical help. Let's hurry mate. My house is a little off, but I'm sure we can…" I trailed off and groaned. The girl.

Twelve days ago, I had been outside playing football when a girl had apparated into our yard. Her clothes were ripped and dirty and she was covered in blood and dirt and grime. I had yelled for my mother to come help and we had gotten her into the house.

Mum had decided not to tell anyone until the girl woke up. She had been badly injured, and was probably going to be out for at least another week. Dad, Mum, and I were the only ones who knew about her existence, and I was helping Mum take care of her in one of the guest rooms. Remus's room when he stayed over.

I decided then and there that helping Sirius was more important than the secrecy of the girl. He seemed pretty injured himself. Then I realized something. " You ran six hours something to get here?" I asked. Sirius nodded and said, " Remus has enough with his mother. Peter is in France. And I figured your mum wouldn't mind."

I took a deep breath and said, " Well, let's get going mate. We've still got to reach the house."

* * *

Sirius's POV:

We finally made it to the house, James helping me the last few minutes. I hated feeling so helpless, but the pain was getting to me after almost seven hours of being on the move. James helped me into the house, and called, " Mum! We need help!"

" We? I swear, if another girl has fallen in our backyard…" I heard Olivia say as she hurried into the large, elegant foyer of Potter Manor. Olivia's hazel eyes opened in shock at seeing me. " Sirius, what are you… Are you bleeding?" " Yeah, Livi," I said. " And I think I'm about to pass out."

* * *

Lily's POV:

I went over to Remus's with the food, like I'd promised. As I'd suspected, Mum and Dad didn't notice me leave in all the hecticness preparing for the arrival of Vernon. Tuna was glad to see me go before her fiancé arrived.

I rang the doorbell and the door was opened by Miriam Lupin. " Hi Mrs. Lupin. I brought some dinner over," I said, holding the food out for her to see.. Mrs. Lupin said, " Come on in, dear. You brought meat loaf. Keely will love it. It's her favorite."

Holding back a wince, I said, " Of course. Where's Remus?" " He's up in his room. He said he wasn't very hungry. More for Emma and I, I suppose. Would you like to join us?" Mrs. Lupin asked, taking the plate of food. I shook my head and said, " No thank you, Mrs. Lupin. Enjoy." " We will," Mrs. Lupin said, going into the kitchen and leaving the door wide open.

I entered the hall, closing the door behind me and going up the stairs to where Remus's room was. I passed to other doors marker _Keely's Cavern_ and _Norwegian Wood_. Remus had once told me that Emma had named her room that after the Beatles song, since she was obsessed with the Beatles.

I knocked on Remus's open door, alerting him to my presence. Remus was sitting on his bed, strumming an old guitar that was much too small for him. He looked up and saw my questioning look. " It was Emma's," Remus explained. " I was in there looking earlier and I found it."

" You miss them a lot, don't you," I said, it being a statement more than a question. Remus looked sadly up at me. " We were triplets. We had the same DNA. We were… inseparable. Sometimes I wish I could take one of their places. Not to save them. But to save myself." " Remus," I started, but he cut me off. " I wouldn't do something stupid, like kill myself, but I think they may have the better end of the deal."

I went over and sat on Remus's bed next to him. " Tell me about them," I said. Remus asked, " Really?" " Really," I told him, and I was really glad I did when I saw the smile on Remus's face.

* * *

Peter's POV:

I was walking past a small café, when I heard, "Vous môme! S'en aller immeadiately!" I knew enough French to know that the man who yelled was ordering someone out of the café. Suddenly, a tall, rotund man appeared at the door of the café, pushing a tall, thin girl out onto the street.

"Et tenir éteint!" the man exclaimed, letting go of the girl and returning to the café. The girl turned to look at me and I saw that she was quite pretty. She had flowing chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was very tanned and she had slender curves.

"Who are you looking at?" the girl asked, her French accent noticeable, but still allowing her voice to be understandable. I shrugged and said, " Just curious as to why that man kicked you out?" " I was not going to buy anything, and he doesn't tolerate loitering." Under her breath, I heard her say, 'Stupide Anglais touriste."

" I can hear you," I said. " And I can speak French. So try to avoid insulting me out loud." I almost gasped at my boldness. I wasn't usually that audacious. The girl smiled at me though. " Avril DuVal," the girl said, holding out her hand. I took it and shook it. " Peter Pettigrew." " Well, Peter," Avril said. " How long are you in Paris for?" I smiled and said, " Quite awhile."

**

* * *

Sorry about the time since I've updated. I just started two other stories, Shane Dursley: Witch In Training and Family Ties. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	4. The Brunette

**Disclaimer: I only own the unrecognizable things, like the plot, Keely, Avril, Emma, etc. The rest is credited to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

Sirius's POV:

I awoke to find myself in a familiar room. My guest room at the Potters. How was I here? Then I remembered. Regulus. Running. James. Running. Fainting. I groaned, realizing how much James would mock me when he realized I was awake.

It was then I realized that I was not the only one in the room. In front of the large, bay windows stood a petite teenage girl. She looked frightened that she had been caught in there and made to leave quickly, but I stopped her. " Who are you?" I asked. She answered cautiously, " I don't know."

Peter's POV:

I made plans to meet with Avril at lunch. Then I ran back to the hotel to change into some normal clothes. As I was changing, I was glad to see that my clothes were quite a bit looser on me than usual. I had lost some weight. I was still a little on the chubby side, but it was certainly an improvement.

I had some trouble picking out what to wear. It wasn't every day I was having lunch with a pretty girl. I tried to think about what Sirius would wear on a date. Then I shivered. Sirius didn't usually wear very much on his dates.

Eventually, I decided on a black polo and jeans. I grabbed my wallet and the directions to the restaurant that Avril had given me. It was called Les Palais, or The Palace. Avril's handwriting was very feminine and swirly.

Before I excited the hotel room, I wrote on a piece of parchment: _I have a date! –Wormtail_ and gave it to my owl, Tibbits. " Give it to Moony," I told the owl who hooted and flew off.

Sirius's POV:

" What do you mean you don't know?" " I woke up in this freaking manor and I can't remember anything!" the girl shouted. " Nothing! At all!" I was slightly terrified at the aura this girl was letting off as she screamed at me.

She was pretty. She wasn't the kind of sexy that I usually dated. She had small breasts and slightly curved hips, unlike the usual girls with way too much cleavage showing. She was short, her head a little above my elbow. And she wasn't blonde. She had brownish blonde hair, about the color of Remus's. Her bright blue eyes showed fear and uncertainty. She was wearing what seemed to be one of James's small t-shirts, but it was huge on her.

I asked, " Have you met the Potters?" " Are they the people who own this place?" the girl asked, slightly calmed. I nodded and said, " Their son, James, and I are best friends." " Is that why you're here?" the girl asked. I turned away. " I'm not sure it's any of your business."

The girl seemed hurt, but said, " I apologize. Will you take me to meet these… Potters?" " Sure," I said, pushing the covers of the bed off and standing up before realizing I was only in boxers. I blushed in embarrassment, as did the girl, before I said, " Can you turn around a minute?"

She seemed confused but willing to do what I said as I got out of the bed and went over to a dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a Wimbourne Wasps shirt. I quickly threw them on and said, " Ready." The girl turned around and said, " Let's go."

I lead her out the door and into one of the massive hallways of Potter Manor. My guest room was located on the West Wing with Remus's, Peter's, and our other two friends, Lily Evans's and Alice Johanson's. James's room was also on the West Wing, and there was an empty bedroom.

The girl followed me as I hurried down the hallway and to the grand staircase. We quickened our pace as we reached it. I was assuming that Olivia was in the parlor reading or something of the sort, so that was our destination.

Potter Manor was one of the largest old wizarding homes in the world, third only to Malfoy Manor and the home of a large family of Japanese Wizards, the Changs. Potter Manor was an ornate house, filled with antiques that Olivia and Marc had collected over the years. Olivia loved antiques.

We made it down the long staircase and I turned toward the left, making my way toward the end of the left corridor, with the girl right behind me. I was about to enter, when the girl stopped me. " What's your name?" she asked. I only paused a moment before saying, " Sirius Black," and opening the door.

**How was it? I wanted to try to get another chapter up before I had to leave for school, so here it is. Please review.**


End file.
